yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 138
One Card of Life and Death! is a chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga. Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi continue their Duel, with Jonouchi under Marik's control. Summary “Archfiend of Gilfer” attacks and destroys “Rocket Warrior”, dropping Jonouchi’s Life Points to 2400. Yugi becomes anxious as the attack wasn’t enough to shake him out of Marik’s control. He looks down at the weakened “Red-Eyes Black Dragon”, thinking it may be the only monster capable of snapping Jonouchi out of it. But with Red-Eyes too weak to even stand up, Yugi begins to sweat, wondering what is he supposed to do now. Kaiba watches insecurely. With less than ten minutes left, Yugi must do something or both players will end up drowning. One of the Ghouls seizes Mokuba. With that Kaiba can no longer tolerate having himself stand helplessly on the sideline. Jonouchi begins his turn, drawing “Skull Dice”. Marik laughs to himself as considers seeing both players drown. He tells Jonouchi to take a break; he no longer needs to fight his friend; he just needs to wait for the end to come. Yugi calls across the field to Jonouchi, reminding him of the promise they made in Duelist Kingdom. Jonouchi had fought hard to save Shizuka and won the prize, but after Yugi gave him the prize money, he promised Yugi that he’d owe him one until the day he beats Yugi. Yugi’s words begin to slowly shift Jonouchi back to his normal self. Jonouchi continues his turn and switches “Panther Warrior” to Attack Position and Sets two cards in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Marik is shocked to see Jonouchi continue after he told him not to. There’s no way his brainwashing could have worn off, he thinks, could Jonouchi be fighting purely by instinct. Certain he can get Jonouchi’s heart back by fighting, Yugi begins his turn. He draws “Mystical Rift Panel” and Sets it. Yugi attacks “Panther Warrior” with “Archfiend of Gilfer”. Jonouchi laughs, saying he had put “Panther Warrior” in Attack Position, to lure Yugi into attacking. Yugi says to himself that he knew Jonouchi did. Jonouchi flips his two face-down cards, “Skull Dice” and “Graceful Dice” to strengthen his monster and weaken Yugi’s, but Yugi plays “De-Spell” destroying “Graceful Dice”. “Skull Dice” rolls a 1, which has no affect on “Panther Warrior’s” ATK. Gilfer destroys “Panther Warrior”. Jonouchi and Yugi’s Life Points are now both at 700. Yugi wonders if he managed to get both players’ go to 0 at the same time would that let them both escape. With less than four minutes left on the timer, Kaiba sees that he must do something. He reaches to is Deck, hoping to draw a common card, instead he draws, “Blue-Eyes White Dragon”. Regardless he throws it at the Ghoul who is holding Mokuba captive. The card impales into his hand, causing his to drop his knife and release Mokuba. Kaiba dashes over and punches him and another Ghoul. Jonouchi begins his turn, drawing “Meteor of Destruction”. Marik smiles and tells him to play it if he wants to beat Yugi that badly. If he does so, he will kill Yugi and save his own life. If not both players will die. Featured Duels Yugi Mutou vs Katsuya Jonouchi :... Continued from last chapter. Yugi attacks and destroys "Rocket Warrior" with "Archfiend of Gilfer". (Jonouchi: 2400 Life Points) Jonouchi draws "Skull Dice". His hand contains: "Graceful Dice", "Skull Dice", "Card Destruction" and "Time Wizard". Jonouchi switches "Panther Warrior" to Attack Position (ATK 500) and Sets the 2 "Dice" cards. Yugi draws "Mystical Rift Panel" and Sets it. Yugi attacks "Panther Warrior" with "Archfiend of Gilfer". Jonouchi activates his two face-down cards, "Skull Dice" targeting "Archfiend of Gilfer" and "Graceful Dice" tergeting "Panther Warrior". Yugi plays "De-Spell", destroying "Graceful Dice". "Skull Dice" lands on a 1, having no afffect on "Panther Warrior's" ATK. "Archfiend of Gilfer" destroys "Panther Warrior". (Jonouchi: 700 Life Points). Jonouchi draws "Meteor of Destruction". :Continued next chapter... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production history One Card of Life and Death! is the 138th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist. In the Japanese manga it is the 197th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh!. In was first printed in Japanese in the Weekly Jump magazine. It was reprinted in volume 23 of the Japanese graphic novels and volume 16 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist graphic novels in English. Anime adaption This chapter was redone in the end of episode 77 and start of episode 78 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Differences included: * Mokuba was not taken captive. Téa Gardner (Anzu Mazaki) was instead strapped to a chair under a large crate suspended by a crane, while under Marik's control. Instead of rescuing Mokuba, Kaiba threw his card at the Rare Hunter (Ghoul) operating the crane, impaling his hand and making him drop the controls. Kaiba then tackled him. * Joey (Jonouchi) rolled a 2 with "Skull Dice" rather than a 1. This halved "Beast of Gilfer's" (Archfiend of Gilfer's) ATK. * Mai, Duke (Otogi), Serenity (Shizuka) and Tristan (Honda) arrived at the scene before Joey drew "Meteor of Destruction". In the manga they don't appear until the end of the Duel, two chapters later.